


Я дома

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, beach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Океанский пляж на закате и жертва моды
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 6





	Я дома

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю любимой командочке, без вас нет вдохновенья<3   
> Писано на внутрикомандный фест. Не бечено.

Где-то вдалеке последние лучи солнца цеплялись за водную гладь. Алые отблески медленно догорали в волнах, и до берега с тихим шипением добегали лишь белые барашки. Билли с удовольствием подставил лицо легкому бризу и закрыл глаза. Под ладонями скрипнул песок. Влага прибрежных сумерек, запах дыма от костра на пляже, веселый смех серферов-тусовщиков… В какой-то момент Билли думал, что у него это все отобрали раз и навсегда. Он лежал на больничной койке, сплошные трубки и растворы, а не человек, и Стив спросил тогда: “Что я могу сделать?” И Билли сказал: “Увези меня домой, к океану”. Супер-слюняво, но чего только не сболтнешь под тонной обезбола. Стив, наивная душа, взял под козырек, и стоило Билли окрепнуть, как они оказались на побережье. Стив… Билли открыл глаза и позвал:  
\- Хэй, ананасный мальчик.  
\- Не зови меня так, сколько раз говорил! - Стив плеснул в Билли остатками пива из банки в отместку, но брызги попали в костер и зашипели на угольках.  
\- А как тебя звать? - Билли открыл новую банку и подал Стиву. - Тропический треш?  
\- Красавчик было нормально, - хмыкнул Стив и с наслаждением приник губами к прохладному краешку банки.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Билли облизнулся и глотнул холодного пива, нужно было немного охладиться. - Пока на тебе эта стремная тряпка, звание красавчика отозвано.  
\- Мне нравится, - добродушно пожал плечами Стив. - Разве не такое носят на пляже? Очень подходяще, по-моему.  
Он с видимым удовольствием вдохнул соленый воздух, посмотрел на небо, его губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. Соленая вода не позволяла укладывать волосы, как Стив привык, и густые пряди теперь лежали как того хотел ветер. Отблески костра рисовали на лице Стива мягкие тени, светились в его глазах теплыми искрами. Ночь словно укутывала в пуховое одеяло, и Билли стало жарко. Он одним глотком допил пиво и отбросил смятую банку. Мало помогло, нужно что-то покрепче.  
\- Такое носят только наркобароны Майами, - сказал Билли, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. - Снимай.  
\- Да щас, - фыркнул Стив. - Из трусов тоже выпрыгнуть? На счет три? Придумает же…  
\- Из трусов пока не надо, это подождет, - Билли потянул шею и поиграл плечами. Стив посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Ты чего там удумал?  
\- Полиция моды, - улыбнулся Билли и хищно облизнулся. - Вы арестованы!  
В следующее мгновение Билли накинулся на Стива, повалил его в песок и принялся сдирать с него ненавистную рубашку.   
\- Не оказывайте сопротивление властям! - сурово кричал Билли, пока Стив с хохотом отбивался. - Вы имеете право подчиниться!  
\- Вот еще, я требую адвоката! - кричал Стив в ответ, чувствуя голой спиной влажный песок.  
\- Не в мою смену, красавчик! - Билли победно взмахнул яркой тряпкой в ананасный узор и с радостными криками помчался прочь вдоль прибоя.  
\- Ахой, команда, на абордаж! - и Стив смеясь побежал следом.  
Волны разбивались о ноги холодными брызгами, замывая следы, песок пружинил под ступнями, придавая ускорения. Тело летело сквозь воздух, теплый, словно парное молоко. Стив протянул руки и сомкнул объятия на груди Билли, увлекая его в набежавшую высокую волну. Пена прибоя скрыла их поцелуй.  
“Я дома”, - думал Билли.


End file.
